Wait 'Til You Have Kids!!
The show based on the Chuck Barris produced game show The Parent Game, where three couples answered questions about children and how to deal with them with the help of a parenting expert. Main Game In the main game, host Parks asked dilemma-typed questions focusing on child behavior & parental guidance. Each question had three possible answers labeled A, B or C. A sample question and it's answer would go like this: Your 15-year-old son Steven could not join the football team because he was not enough qualified. But he loved sports although football was his favorite one. What should you do? *A - Try to make him stay with it and try again *B - Let him quit and not play sports anymore *C - Find another sport he can do Each couple in turn came up with a team answer that is the most likely to solve the problem, they also made explanations about their answer and why they think it's correct. They marked their choices by placing a big block (with A, B or C) in front of them on their table. There was only one vote between then, and if they don't agree, one member from each team had the final say. Once all the couples gave their answers, the child expert gave her own answer she thinks is the best answer. A match from any of the couples scored points. Scoring Here are the scores for each question: Question #1 - 1 point Question #2 - 2 points Question #3 - 3 points wtyhk2.jpg|Tom Parks with a question. wtyhk3.jpg|Ellen Winters. wtyhk10.jpg|Dr. Marilyn Kagan wtyhk9.jpg|A Team giving an answer wtyhk13.jpg|Another team responding. Final Question On the fourth and final question of the main game, teams no longer worked together in terms of answering. All six players chose their own answers all by themselves. Each correct answer was worth 4 points, meaning that 8 points can be scored for each couple (for a possible grand total of 14 points for any couple at the end of the game). ---- The couple with the most points at the end of game won prizes and went on to play the bonus round. If there was a tie after the last question, a bonus round typed tie-breaker question (see below) was asked. Each couple involved in the tie each decided whether the question was either a problem or OK. The expert's answer was revealed out of an envelope and the couple with the correct answer was declared the winners. Bonus Round The winning couple was shown a computer graphic of a house (shown in the opening) with its lights turned out. They had 60 seconds to light up all seven windows of the house. They do that by answering a series of mini situations about children (example: "Your five-year-old likes to be around strangers." or "Your 15-year-old wants to be a game show host."), their job was to decide according to the child expert whether this was a big problem (something bad could happen to that child) or OK (there was totally nothing wrong with this scenario). They made their choices by holding up a big card in front of them. If the situation was a problem, they held up the red "Problem" side of the card, but if the situation was not a problem, they held up the green "OK" side of the card. Players alternated turns throughout and each correct answer was worth $100 and a lighted window of the house, and lighting up the entire house by getting seven right won a grand prize (usually a trip and $1,000, other time a Yamaha WaveRunner and by the end of the run, the prize was a Geo Metro). wtyhk5.jpg|Bonus Round. Trivia Before some questions, a video of a child who talked about his/her run-in with a situation leading up to that question was played for the couples. This was the only show to have two different sets in its 13 week run. Misc Images House.JPG|The House Wait Til You Have Kids 2.jpg|Logo during the 1st half with 1st set. Inventor Based on The Parent Game by Chuck Barris Tagline "Well there you have it. For those of you who are parents, you may or may not agree with what you heard today but I'll bet it rings the bell. But for those of you who aren't parents, well... Wait 'til you Have Kids." - Tom Parks (1996-1997) Links Rules for Wait 'Til You Have Kids (1) Rules for Wait 'Til You Have Kids (2) YouTube Videos Clip of the bonus round Clips of kids Michael Marquez and Peter-bop Marquez Category:Family Game Category:Themed Quiz Category:Daytime shows Category:Jay Wolpert Productions Category:Flops Category:1996 premieres Category:1997 endings